


A nice surprise

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky makes everything better, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get home from work, angry and tired, only to be met by a surprise from non other than your love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle in the comments, haha :)  
> I just feel like I need to tell you, English is my second language and I apologize for any grammar and spellingmistakes!  
> I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately  
> Enjoy and please leave kudos och a comment!

You slammed your door shut and kicked off your Converse. You friggin’ hated your boss. He was impossible to deal with! He knew no one wanted to have big, clumsy heels on their feet for a whole day and the new T-shirts were just ridiculous. The back of his shirt said “Joe” and your and your co-workers’ shirts said “Joe’s angels.” It was supposed to be like “Charlie’s angels” but it honestly felt more like you worked at the Playboy Mansion.

You threw your jacket on top of your shoes and turned around to look yourself in the mirror only to see the Post It- note you’d left there this morning.  
“Call Bucky <3”

Shit. You were supposed to meet him tonight. Ha had been away three weeks on a mission for Shield and you wanted to have a big reunion as soon as he got back. But even though you’d missed him as hell, tonight didn’t feel like such a good night to get together. You were in your worst possible mood; angry and tired. Maybe it’s best if you just call him and cancel all your pla…..

You stopped at the door to your kitchen. This was not how you’d left it this morning? There was a pot on your stove, a big cake on the kitchen table and a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.  
“What the f…..udge,” you mumbled to yourself as you started walking towards the stove. You were just about to lift the lid up when music started playing in your living room. You turned around to see a tall, handsome figure leaning against the doorframe.

“Hello doll.”

“B-bucky...?”

As soon as you realized it actually was him, you rushed to him, closed your eyes and gave him a big hug.

God, had you missed him. You’d missed the feeling of his cold metal arm and his warm flesh arm against your back as he hugged you, you’d missed the smell of his hair as you buried your nose in it and you had really missed the intense, grey eyes of his.

“I made you a surprise” Bucky whispered after a while. When you opened your eyes and looked into your living room over his shoulder, your jaw dropped.

The couch you had in the middle of the room was pushed to the side and in its place was a small, round table set for two. There was a bouquet of red roses on the table, and the only source of light in the room was candles. Lots of candles.

“Oh Bucky… Wow!” were the only words you were able to speak.

“I thought I should do something special for you, considering you always do things for me. Plus you are my favorite girl in the entire world, you know that doll?”

You grinned from ear to ear as you gave him another big hug before sitting down at the table to eat.

Later, when he flashed you a big, proud smile as he put the cake on the table in front of you, you knew you were one hell of a lucky girl and that this was the best night of your life.

(And let’s just say you rewarded him big time that night ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not so bad for a first time, was it??


End file.
